Oceans in your eyes
by Road1985J2
Summary: Por culpa de un hechizo Arthur es convertido en una joven sirvienta que no recuerda nada. Camelot se ha quedado sin principe, pero Merlin, atraído por la muchacha, siente por ella cosas que tan solo había sentido con Arthur
1. Chapter 1

Arthur tenía un buen presentimiento aquella mañana. El día era radiante, después de cinco días seguidos de lluvia y era el momento para ir de caza al bosque, la población de venados había vuelto a crecer y tan vez encontrara un buen espécimen. Había decidido salir solo, incluso le había dicho a Merlin que se quedara en palacio arreglando sus aposentos. No es que quisiera ir solo por ningún motivo especial, pero de alguna forma necesitaba tiempo para pensar en su futuro.

Llevaba días pensando en ello, si su padre moría ahora, si de repente Uther desaparecía, él se encontraría en el trono de Camelot, teniendo que reinar a todo su pueblo, hacerlo tal y como lo había hecho su padre, aunque no le hacía gracia tener la misma mano dura, pues no tenía el mismo odio que él a la religión antigua, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba impedir que brujos y hechiceros intentaran hacer daño a ninguno de sus súbditos.

Todo era muy complicado y por mucho que dijeran algunos, ser príncipe no era fácil, no con todas las complicaciones que tenía encima, no sabiendo todo lo que no podía hacer o decir por lo que el resto de la gente pudiera pensar. Quería ser el mismo, deseaba hacer tantas cosas, ser libre al fin y al cabo. Al menos aquella mañana lo podría ser, él solo en el bosque, escuchando tan solo sus propios pensamientos y haciendo caso únicamente a sus sentimientos. Porque si había algo que tenía claro entre la tremenda locura que era su vida, era unos sentimientos que poco a poco habían comenzado a crecer en su corazón, que desgraciadamente no podía expresar.

Por fin, se internó en el bosque y el bullicio que hasta hacía un momento todavía se escuchaba desde la ciudad, desapareció por completo. Respiró profundamente, se trataba de un aire limpio, alejado del olor a animales o al mercado. Sonrió, no era fácil conseguir ese tipo de tranquilidad en el castillo. Incluso podía escuchar el canto de los pájaros. Realmente todo era tranquilo.

Miró a su espalda, dispuesto a decirle a Merlin que buscara un poco de leña por si había que hacer una hoguera, pero se dio cuenta que su criado no estaba allí, que él mismo le había dejado en casa y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se dio cuenta que realmente le echaba de menos.

Se sentía extraño cuando Merlin no estaba con él. Tenía claro que su criado era torpe como pocos, que no era el que mejor le hacía la cama o el que mejor podría lavar y recoger su ropa. Como criado no tenía buena aptitud, pues le contestaba demasiadas veces y se metía con él cuando quería, como si del mejor amigo se tratara.

Pero la verdad era que Arthur estaba bien con él, podía comportarse con total naturalidad, no tenía que ser el príncipe, no tenía que ser alguien a quien tener respeto por el simple hecho de quien era su padre. Con Merlin todo era sencillo o al menos, su criado así se lo hacía ver todos los días.

La próxima vez que se le ocurriera ir al bosque a cazar, le diría que le acompañara, ya no tenía ninguna duda de eso.

Un ruido entre los árboles llamó su atención y se puso en guardia había oído hablar sobre las leyendas sobre ciertos fantasmas, por llamarlos de alguna manera que deambulaban por allí. También se oían rumores sobre hechiceros que de vez en cuando se acercaban a Camelot y se quedaban el bosque. De nuevo se repitió el ruido, las hojas del suelo al ser aplastadas por unos pies que se movían rápidamente. Definitivamente no estaba solo allí. Sacó la espada, pero no bajó del caballo, si se trataba de alguien realmente peligroso regresaría rápidamente a la ciudad y volvería con sus hombres.

El ruido se repitió delante de él y por fin pudo ver una sombra. Sin duda se trataba de una persona, parecía una mujer, pero no podía estar seguro.

"¿Quién está ahí?" Dijo en voz alta y grave, tratando de imponer algún temor en la otra persona. Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta, tan sólo vio que esa persona se acercaba un poco más a él. "¿Quién eres? No te muevas de donde estás y dime quien eres."

"Arthur Pendragon, el arrogante hijo de Uther, rey de Camelot." Aquella sombra tomó definitivamente la imagen de una mujer, su cabello rubio y ondulado, brilló con el sol que penetraba a través de los árboles. La mujer sonrió. "¿Por qué crees que el bosque es un sitio seguro para ti? No estás en tu castillo, Arthur, aquí habitan, brujas y hechiceros, todo tipo de criaturas a las que tu padre ha matado e intentará masacrar siempre."

"Identifícate."

Arthur cogió con fuerza las riendas de su caballo y se preparó para escapar del bosque, ya se había enfrentado a muchos brujos, como para saber que no se podía tomar a la ligera a ninguno de ellos.

"¿Qué importa quien soy yo, cuando hay tanta gente que desearía verte muerto?" El caballo de Arthur relinchó, como si hubiera sentido el peligro en el que se sentía su amo. "No te preocupes, no quiero matarte, eso sería demasiado fácil. Tengo preparado para ti algo mejor."

El sol por fin dio en la cara de la desconocida y Arthur la reconoció. "Tenía que haberlo visto venir." Dijo el príncipe al ver a Morgause. Ella sonrió complacida al ver que se ponía tenso en su presencia. "Todos tus planes ten han salido mal, has fracasado todas las veces que has intentado matarme a mi o a la gente que me importa. ¿Poruqe crees que ahora va a ser diferente?"

"Ya te he dicho que no quiero matarte. Prefiero que sea tu propio padre el que lo haga. Porque cuando haya completado mi trabajo, Uther verá en ti el poder de una magia malvada, como toda la que conoce el buen rey y entonces te querrá ver muerto."

"¿De que estás hablando?" Arthur sujetó con más fuerza todavía la espada, estaba dispuesto a usarla contra Morgaouse, no le iba a dar ninguna oportunidad de atacarle, pues ya había visto de lo que era capaz.

Sin embargo, todo pasó tan rápido, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ni hacer nada. Morgause no llegó a pronunciar una sola palabra, tan solo miró al suelo, como si se estuviera dejando dominar por Arthur, pero el príncipe vio sus ojos iluminarse, con ese color amarillo intenso, que tan solo podía significar algo malo. El suelo comenzó a temblar, como si de un terremoto bajo sus pies se tratara. El caballo se asustó, quería salir despavorido, pero Arthur no se lo permitía, sujetaba las riendas con fuerza, si salía desbocado de allí, podría tirarle en mitad del bosque.

Entonces escuchó a Morgause hablar en voz alta, pronunciar extrañas palabras que el príncipe no había oído nunca y sin saber porque, se quedó paralizado. Pensó que tal vez se trataba del encantamiento de la hechicera o simplemente del miedo de estar solo frente a ella.

Se había visto en aquella situación muchas veces, pero era la primera que estaba a solas contra ella. Merlin había estado siempre con él y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo entonces, su sola presencia le hacía sentirse cómodo y capaz de cualquier cosa. Ahora sin embargo, el bosque parecía más sombrío de lo normal, más oscuro y silencioso con aquella mujer delante de él.

Intentó moverse, hacer que su caballo se moviera, pero lo único que logró fue ponerse mucho más nervioso todavía. Se hizo daño en las manos al sostener las riendas y tirar de ellas, pues de la misma forma que no era capaz de mover su cuerpo, el caballo parecía haberse quedado petrificado también por el encantamiento de la bruja.

"Ahora sabrás lo que se siente al estar en una posición mucho menos ventajosa que la tuya, príncipe Arthur, vas a ver el mundo de otro modo y te enamorarás, tendrás un amor imposible por el que pondrás tu futuro trono en Camelot y tu vida en juego, tu amante tal vez muera por ti y vuestros hijos no tendrán una vida fácil."

Arthur sintió que algo le apretaba el corazón. Aquello parecía realmente una profecía y una de las malas. No se había planteado todavía tener hijos, aunque sabía que los tenía; pero ahora una de sus peores enemigas, le decía que su descendencia estaría en peligro.

"¿De que estás hablando?" No se había enamorado, jamás había sentido algo tan fuerte como estaba diciendo Morgause por nadie. Jamás pensaba que alguien sería capaz de entregar su vida por protegerle a él, por el simple hecho de estar enamorado de él. "Si me haces algo, mi padre te lo hará pagar muy caro."

"Eso, siempre y cuando te reconozca."

Morgouse se echó a reír, al mismo tiempo que levantaba la mano y la lanzaba contra Arthur. un rayó de luz blanquecina salía de la palma. Impactó contra Arthur y sin que el príncipe pudiera hacer nada, lo tiró del caballo. Algo le golpeó en la parte trasera de la cabeza, pero no fue capaz de ver que se trataba de una roca.

Quedó tendido en el suelo, la cabeza le retumbaba con fuerza, no podía escuchar nada y no era consciente de nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Vio una sombra, aunque la vio doble, al igual que escuchó una voz en la lejanía que no reconoció. Intentó levantarse, pero las extremidades no le acompañaron. Quedó tenido en el suelo, respirando con cierta dificultad, preguntándose si aquella sombra le iba a matar.

Cerró los ojos, ya no podía aguantarlo por más tiempo, le dolía demasiado la cabeza y permanecer consciente era mucho más de lo que podía aguantar. Se dejó llevar por la pesadez de su cuerpo, tan solo esperaba poder despertar sin que aquella sombra le matara.

Morgause miró su trabajo desde arriba, sin dejar de sonreír. Por primera vez desde que había comenzado su guerra contra los pendragón sentía que podía ganar. Tal vez no sería algo inmediato, pero Arthur no tenía ninguna posibilidad, en cuanto despertara, se daría cuenta que había jugado con fuego y se había quemado por fin.

"Dulces sueños príncipe Arthur, porque cuando despiertes las cosas no serán tan fáciles."

Lo dejó allí tirado, en medio del bosque, tal vez con un poco de suerte para ella apareciera un lobo y lo matara. Uther encontraría su cuerpo despedazado por las alimañas. Sonrío, pensando que de una manera u otra ella ganaría. Sería muy sencillo matarlo en ese momento, prefería jugar con él y ver como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos.

Si Arthur despertaba, la impresión de lo que le había hecho la bruja le impediría volver hasta su padre y si moría en el bosque por si solo, entonces todos sus problemas terminarían.

Sin ninguna duda, Morgana estaría muy complacida cuando se lo contara.

o –

Despertó, miró a su alrededor, pero no sabía donde se encontraba. Como había llegado al bosque era una incógnita y porque le dolía tanto la cabeza también; miró sus ropajes y se preguntó por que estaba vestida de hombre, como si de un soldado se tratara. Contra más pensaba en todo ello, más le dolía, por lo que decidió dejar de intentarlo. No se movió, pues necesitaba recobrar las fuerzas. Sin embargo, había una pregunta todavía más importante que se había empezado a hacer.

Escuchó voces que se acercaban, internándose por el bosque, tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes. Intentó levantarse pero no fue fácil, estaba aturdida, todo el cuerpo le pesaba más de lo que podía soportar y aquella armadura realmente pesaba.

"Mirad lo que tenemos aquí." Era un hombre, al que le cruzaba la cara una terrible cicatriz. "¿Te has perdido?"

Ella no contesto, no solo porque le aterrara que aquellos hombres la estuvieran rodeando, si no porque además no sabía que contestar a eso. estaba perdida, sola y sin saber como había llegado allí. pero había algo mucho peor.

"¿Cómo te llamas preciosa?" El hombre se acercó a ella ante lo que la muchcha reculó por el suelo, tratando de alejarse de él. "No me digas que quieres ser uno de los famoso caballeros de Camelot. Lo siento guapa, pero por mucha armadura que lleves, nunca serás uno de ellos."

"¿Camelot? ¿Qué es Camelot?"

El hombre se arrodilló frente a ella le cogió de las piernas y la acercó a él. la chica forcejeó y luchó, pero por más que lo intentó, no encontró las fuerzas necesarias para liberarse. Los hombres, los cuatro que acompañaban al hombre de la cicatriz rieron mientras veían aquella lucha desigual.

"¿Dónde está ahora vuestro querido Arthur? No parece que vaya a venir a rescatar a una de sus vasallas."

"¿Arthur?" El nombre le dijo a la chica, pero no lo suficiente. Estaba agotada, pero si dejaba de luchar aquellos hombres harían lo que quisiera con ella. No lo podía permitir sin pelear.

"Creo que esto va a ser divertido."


	2. Chapter 2

Los hombres se acercaron más a la chica, eran altos y mucho más grandes que ella, si intentaba correr o escapar de allí no tendría ninguna posibilidad. Además estaba aterrorizada, no recordaba quien era, ni como había llegado allí; su mente era una hoja en blanco que no había forma de rellenar. Trató de hacerse un ovillo, para protegerse de los posibles golpes que llegaran, pues estaba segura que no se divertirían tan sólo con matarle.

Los escuchó reír, con unos sonidos que le provocaban un terrible terror incontrolable. Los miró, quería recordar su rostro, si salía viva de allí, podría decir quien le había atacado y tal vez la gente de Camelot le ayudaría.

"¿Qué te ocurre guapa? Solo queremos divertirnos un rato." Aquel hombre, de aspecto temible, parecía ser el líder del grupo, pues en cuanto él dio un nuevo paso hacia delante, los demás le siguieron. "¿No quieres pasarlo bien?"

De nuevo, la chica trató de apartarse, pero unas manos demasiado fuertes para ella, la sostuvieron contra le suelo. uno hombre había parecido detrás de ella y le hacía daño en los hombros al sujetarla. Quería gritar, pero estaba tan aterrada que no lo hubiera conseguido por mucho que lo hubiera intentado.

Nadie le iba a ayudar, nadie iba a evitar que aquello ocurriera. Si al menos fuera algo rápido.

"Que guapa eres."

Cerró los ojos, al sentir una mano alrededor de su cuello. No le apretaba, pero la sostenía con fuerza. Dejó de respirar o al menos así le pareció a ella, eso era lo que quería; dejar de respirar y terminar con aquel sufrimiento, de voces, risas y comentario sobre lo que le iban a hacer y que trataba de no escuchar.

De repente, los hombres gritaron, pero la chica permaneció con los ojos cerrados, aquella mano todavía le sujetaba del cuello, ahora con más presión que antes, como si el hombre estuviera realmente nervioso. Le obligó a levantarse con un movimiento excesivamente brusco y sintió que la pegaba a su cuerpo.

"Si te acercas más la mataré."

"No lo harás." Dijo una nueva voz. "Déjala en paz."

La presión en su cuello ya era casi insoportable, ahora si que no podía respirar. Abrió los ojos al notar que estaba perdiendo la conciencia rápidamente, pero tan sólo pudo ver puntos negros y la sombra de una persona, tal vez un hombre joven delante de aquel hombre y de ella. De los hombres que le habían estado atacando, estaban en el suelo, inconscientes, como si una fuerza increíble los hubiera lanzado allí. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

"¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer muchacho? ¿De verdad crees que tus estúpidos trucos te van a servir de algo?"

"Por favor…" Llegó a decir ella, en un intento casi sin sentido por ser liberada.

"¡Cállate maldita sea!" Le apretó el cuello todavía más, ahora si que intentar respirar era algo totalmente inútil. "Y tu niñato."

Ya no fue capaz de escuchar nada más, hacía ya unos segundos que el aire no entraba en sus pulmones, los puntos negros que veía pasar por sus ojos se estaban convirtiendo en una mesa negra completa y algo tiró de ella hacia delante, separándola de aquel hombre que la retenía.

Cayó al suelo, seguramente se volvió a golpear la cabeza, pero no pudo estar segura, pues el miedo y el cansancio se apoderaron de ella. Se dejó llevar, escuchó voces, gritos y lo que parecían ser golpes, pero no le dio importancia. Después de todo, si era el momento de morir, no parecía tan malo ya.

- o -

Todo un día sin tener señal de Arthur, no debería haberle dejado ir solo de caza. Pero, era tan testarudo, siempre con su discurso de había cosas que, como príncipe tenía que hacer solo; que le retrasaría, que no sabía hacer las cosas bien. Si realmente le dijera todo lo que había hecho por en los años que llevaba a su lado, Arthur no diría lo mismo sobre él.

Al final había tenido que salir en su busca y recorrer el bosque de arriba abajo para encontrarlo y llevarlo de vuelta a casa. Odiaba cuando decidía no escucharle. "Todo irá bien Merlin, no es más que un día de cacería por el bosque." Que infantil parecía en circunstancias como esas. "Quiero cazar un jabalí para el cumpleaños de mi padre y si vienes conmigo, seguramente le espantarás. Tienes esa crispante habilidad." Como si supiera lo que significaba crispante.

El bosque no era un lugar que le gustara especialmente, pues siempre acababa encontrándose con algún animal que trataba de comerle o matarle con un horrible veneno. Pero Gaius había insistido, que como sirviente y amigo de Arthur tenía que ir a por él.

Después de llevar caminando varias horas sin tener ninguna indicación de donde podía estar su amigo, agotado y sediento, decidió parar, pero no pudo hacerlo, pues comenzó a escuchar voces. Eran hombres, se reían y les escuchó decir algo sobre lo bien que se lo iban a pasar con alguien. Había conocido ya muchos bandidos en su vida y sin duda aquellos hombres de voces terribles y desagradables, eran bandidos y no pretendían hacer nada bueno.

Se movió con sigilo entre los árboles, acercándose a ellos, observando lo que estaban haciendo y cuando dispuso de un momento, vio a la chica en el suelo, sus ojos cerrados y su extraña indumentaria de caballero de Camelot, que sin duda le quedaba grande, como si no fuera suya.

No iba a permitir que le hicieran nada, Arthur tendría que esperar.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, aquellos dos hombres, armados con espadas y cuchillos, consiguió evitar, sin usar la magia el primer envite pero el segundo ya no fue tan sencillo y cuando su líder no prestaba atención pues estaba más concentrado a la chica que tenía entre sus manos, pronunció una serie de palabras en la lengua antigua y los dos hombres salieron disparados contra los árboles. No se fijó en ellos, no le importaban, pues conocía su propia fuerza.

El otro hombre, sostenía a la chica con fuerza, si intentaba atacarle, podría herirle a ella. La miró, había algo en aquel rostro asustado, tremendamente atemorizado, algo que le resultaba muy familiar.

Tras discutir, aún a sabiendas de que no iba a conseguir nada, tuvo que enfrentarse a él. Pero primero tenía que asegurase que la chica no sufría ningún daño. Buscó en su mente, conocía tanta magia ahora que a veces no recordaba todos los hechizos y encantamientos que podía usar. Volvió a pronunciar palabras de la lengua antigua y como si hubiera lanzado una cuerda; tiró de ella y sin que su atacante pudiera darse cuenta, la chica se separó de sus brazos y cayó al suelo.

Muy molesto porque las cosas no salieran como él había querido, el hombre alcanzó rápidamente su espada y fue a por Merlin, sin saber lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Aquello era fácil para el joven mago, lo había hecho muchas veces para salvar la vida a Arthur, tenía práctica en ese tipo de hechizos. Pocos segundos después de decir el hechizo, aquel hombre estaba en el suelo, unos cuantos metros más allá de donde estaba Merlin, tendido en el suelo, con una herida en la cabeza, que se había golpeado con el árbol que tenía al lado.

Merlin fue hasta la chica, que también había perdido el conocimiento, la herida de su cabeza, no tenía buen aspecto, con la sangre seca pegada en el cabello y el rostro completamente pálido. Le tocó la mejilla, se había quedado fría. Durante un momento, volvió a mirar su ropaje, era extraño, no tenía sentido que fuera vestida de hombre y mucho menos de caballero. Ella se quejó al notar el contacto y entre abrió los ojos, pero el muchacho no estaba seguro que lo estuviera viendo de verdad.

"Estás bien, todo ha pasado. Te llevaré a Camelot, Gaius te verá y pronto estarás como nueva."

"Camelot… Gaius." Dijo ella en poco más que un susurro. Intentó incorporarse, pero todo le daba vueltas y le fue imposible.

"Vamos tranquila."

Merlin se quedó sorprendido cuando la chica le abrazó, moviéndose casi cámara lenta, rodeó su cuello y apoyó la cabeza en su cuello. Sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, quería que la sacara de allí, que la llevara a un lugar seguro, porque sin saber porque, confiaba en él.

La cogió en brazos; iba a ser un largo camino hasta Camelot y tenía que dejar a Arthur donde quiera que estuviera, pero estaba completamente seguro que podría cuidarse de si mismo durante horas más. La chica necesitaba su ayuda y protección más que él. le sorprendió y ruborizó al mismo tiempo al oler su cabello rubio y largo y descubrir que olía realmente bien.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Iba a ser un camino realmente largo y pesado como para hacerlo en completo silencio. Gaius le había enseñado que no debía permitir que tras un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, se perdiera el conocimiento, así que decidió averiguar alguna cosa más sobre ella. "¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?"

"No lo se."

"Dime al menos quien eres, me gustaría poder llamarte de alguna forma."

"No lo se." Aquella respuesta, fue un sollozo más desesperado que doloroso, pues era verdad, no sabía quien era, no reconocía sus manos, su cuerpo, no tenía recuerdos en su mente, nada que le pudiera decir quien era. "Yo… no se… no se quien soy. No me acuerdo."

Dos pequeñas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas manchadas de tierra.

"Eh vamos, no pasa nada, seguro que cuando descanses un poco lo recuerdas todo." Merlin sonrió, pero la chica había cerrado de nuevo los ojos, estaba cansada, tan sólo quería dormir y olvidar lo que seguramente sería el peor día de toda su vida, si es que recordaba algún día como era su vida.

- o -

Morgana entró en el salón del trono, feliz y contenta, aunque no soportaba no poder expresarlo. Ya había hablado con Morgause, ya le había dicho que su plan estaba saliendo justo como ellas querían. Arthur había cambiado, ahora era una simple chica, una doncella de la ciudad como otra cualquiera y el príncipe había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. No podía ser un día más feliz para ella.

Uther estaba hablando con algunos de sus consejeros y caballeros de la corte, encabezados por Sir Leon. Al ver a Morgana, pidió a todos menos al primer caballero de su hijo que se marcharan.

"Siento el retraso." Dijo ella ocultando su satisfacción.

"¿Has escuchado alguna noticia sobre Arthur?"

"Lo siento mi señor." Hasta esos momentos de su vida, Morgana no sabía que era tan buena actriz. "pero nadie le había visto en la ciudad."

Uther suspiró y su rostro comenzó a parecer desesperado. Eran demasiadas horas sin tener noticias de su hijo. Podía haberle ocurrido cualquier cosa a Arthur y ahora podía estar muerto.

"Le encontraremos señor." Dijo Leon, conocía muy bien a ese hombre, pues llevaba siendo caballero de la corte tanto tiempo como Arthur llevaba luchando y apreciaba al joven príncipe como si fuera su hermano. "Si le ha ocurrido algo Arthur, señor, le encontraremos y le traeremos de vuelta."

"Eso espero Sir Leon."

"Señor." Morgana dio un paso adelante, si quería lastimar a Uther, ahora tenía la gran oportunidad de su vida. "¿Qué pasará si algo realmente horrible le ha ocurrido a Arthur? Podría estar… dios no lo quiera, pero podría…"

"No digas algo así Morgana." Protestó Uther casi con un grito.

"Sólo es una posibilidad señor. Estoy segura que Arthur estará bien, pero no suele tardar tanto en regresar. No se preocupe, ya verá como Arthur vuelve, tan sólo estaba pensando en voz alta."

La joven bruja se acercó a Uther y le besó en la mejilla, un momento más tarde se marchó, dejando al rey y Leon a solas. Sabía que sus palabras habían calado en el rey, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que su desesperación aflorara definitivamente.


	3. Chapter 3

El olor a pan recién hecho la despertó. Estaba dolorida, sentía que tenía un millar de soldados en su cabeza y tan sólo deseaba que parara. Abrió los ojos a desgana y miró a su alrededor todavía aturdida. No sabía donde estaba, no reconocía el lugar pero para una parte de su cerebro, aquel lugar era realmente familiar, al mismo tiempo que desconocido. Lo sentía en su corazón, conocía aquellas puertas, aquellas voces, lo conocía todo, pero no conseguía reconocerlo y ponerle un nombre.

"Menos mal, ya te has despertado. Estaba empezando a preocuparme por ti."

Se dio la vuelta, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que estaba siendo transportada en un carro cubierto de paja. Vio al mismo joven que le había salvado la vida en el bosque y se dio cuenta que le sonreía. ¿Por qué le sonreía si era una completa extraña? Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, aquella expresión tan afable en el muchacho no le permitía tenerle miedo.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Mi nombre es Merlin, te lo hubiera dicho antes, pero estabas demasiado nerviosa. No sabía donde llevarte y tampoco te iba a dejar en medio bosque. Así que te he traído a Camelot. ¿Has estado alguna vez en Camelot?" La chica lo miró sin decir nada, pues no podía contestar a eso, no tenía respuesta para esa pregunta. "Lo siento, no me acordaba que… Vaya lo siento. Pero no te preocupes Gaius sabrá que hacer."

"¿Quién es Gaius?"

"Es el médico de la corte, el mejor médico que he conocido nunca. Seguro que puede ayudarte."

La chica miró a su alrededor en cuanto entraron por las puertas de la ciudad. Todo eran voces y olores, casas y más casas, puestos y comerciantes vendiendo sus géneros en todas las esquinas y más de gente la que nunca hubiera creído posible ver; aunque tampoco sabía cuanta gente había visto en su vida.

El dolor de cabeza se hizo más acuciante, se había golpeado bien contra la piedra, pero daría cualquier cosa por tener el más mínimo recuerdo de su vida. Si al menos alguien le reconociera y le dijera cual era su nombre.

"No te preocupes." Merlin había detenido el carro, se había bajado y ahora le ofrecía la mano para ayudarle a bajar del carro. "Te prometo que todo saldrá bien a partir de ahora."

Sin decir nada, aceptó su ayuda y dejó que la bajara del carro. La tuvo que sostener para que no perdiera el equilibrio, sin darse cuenta el suelo se movía bajo sus pies. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del joven mago.

"Es hora de ir a ver a Gaius."

Merlin rodeó la cintura de la chica y la llevó lentamente hasta casa. No hizo caso a las miradas de algunas de las personas con las que se cruzaba y no escuchó alguno de los comentarios, realmente desagradables que dijeron algunos hombres, simplemente la llevó hasta la persona que más podía ayudarle.

Justo antes de entrar en casa, se encontró con Gwen.

"Merlin ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Quién es?"

"Solo te puedo responder a la primera pregunta." La dejó en la cama, la chica parecía que ya hubiera quedado inconsciente cuando Gaius comenzó a examinarla. "la encontré en el bosque mientras buscaba a Arthur."

"¿Sabes algo de Arthur?" Dijo rápidamente Gwen, cortando la conversación. Estaba preocupada por el príncipe, pero Merlin negó con la cabeza. ya le había costado bastante dejar la búsqueda por cuidar de la chica. Pero estaba seguro que el príncipe sabría cuidarse de si mismo. "Espero que no le haya ocurrido nada o no esté inconsciente."

Merlin no dijo nada, no quería sentirse todavía peor. Miró a la chica, seguía habiendo algo en ella que le resultaba tremendamente familiar, pero conseguía saber lo que era.

"Tiene un fuerte golpe en la cabeza." Gaius confirmo lo que Merlin había visto que ocurría en el bosque.

"¿Es posible que eso le haya hecho perder la memoria?"

"Si, es posible. Ahora lo que más necesita es descansar durante un par de días. ¿Te importaría dejarle tu habitación? Necesita un lugar tranquilo."

Merlin no dijo nada al respecto. De la misma forma que estaba seguro que la conocía, tampoco tuvo ningún problema en dormir dos noches en el frío suelo del salón para que ella pudiera estar más cómoda.

Gaius vendó su cabeza, pues tenía una herida y la dejó ahí durmiendo. cuando se despertara, la moverían. Gaius se llevó a Merlin y Gwen a un lado. toda la ciudad estaba revuelta con la desaparición de Arthur. no solo se trataba de un amigo, sino que el príncipe estaba desaparecido y hacía casi un día que nadie tenía noticias de él.

"¿Cómo está Uther?" Preguntó Merlin para romper de nuevo el hielo.

"Ya te lo puedes imaginar." Gwen suspiró con fuerza. las cosas no se estaban poniendo nada fáciles. Si Arthur no daba pronto señales de vida, los enemigos de Uther no tardarían en echarse encima del reino como lobos. "Creo que está empezando a pensar que su hijo no vuelva."

"¡No puede pensar eso! ¡Arthur siempre vuelve!"

Gaius y Gwen miraron sorprendidos a Merlin, casi nunca le habían escuchando saltar así. el muchacho desvió la mirada. Ya le costaba bastante no reconocerse a si mismo lo que empezaba a sentir por Arthur, como para que encima ellos se dieran cuenta también.

"Estoy preocupado por él eso es todo."

- o -

Todavía no tenía nombre pero todos estaban preocupados por ella. Gaius todavía no se había echado a dormir, comprobando cada poco rato que no tuviera fiebre y que la herida de la cabeza no comenzara a sangrar más de la cuenta. Gwen, que continuaba preocupada por Arthur, les llevaba agua y comida, al menos así se sentía útil y Merlin no hacía más que darle vueltas a la cabeza, intentando averiguar donde había visto antes a aquella completa desconocida.

Imágenes sin sentido aparecieron aquella noche en su cabeza. el asalto en el bosque, una mujer rubia que le hablaba y reía. De alguna forma, por el miedo que le producía la asoció con una bruja, pero no tenía porque, podía ser cualquiera. Vio a un joven rubio en un reflejo del agua, pero no estaba segura si era ella. ¿Un chico, como iba a ser un chico? Vio también batallas, cacerías, vida de hombre y finalmente despertó sobresaltada y envuelta en sudor.

"Tienes fiebre."

Allí estaba otra vez Merlin, parecía que no la dejaba ni a solo ni a sombra y se preguntó porque alguien como ella se merecía tanto cuidado por parte del muchacho de ojos azules.

"He tenido una pesadilla o un sueño, no estoy segura de lo que era. Pero no me ha gustado nada." Se acurrucó en la cama. Estaba muerta de frío, aunque supuso que sería cosa de la fiebre. La mano del muchacho acarició su frente y ella lo volvió a mirar. "Por más que lo intento no se quien soy y me da mucho miedo no llegar a saberlo nunca."

"No digas eso, seguro que tarde o temprano viene alguien preguntando por ti. Dijiste que el nombre de Camelo te sonaba, estoy convencido que eres de aquí y tus padres viene un día de estos."

La chica apretó con fuerza la mano del mago y se mordió el labio para evitar romper a llorar.

"¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si nadie me busca? Ahora mismo ni siquiera tengo nombre."

"Eso tiene solución, ¿Cómo te gustaría llamarte?"

La chica se echó a reír y Merlin le apartó un mechón de cabello que había caído sobre su rostro. Se miraron en silencio. Era la primera vez que estaban solos y tranquilos los dos. Merlin se sentó en la cama junto a ella y le acarició la mejilla hasta conseguir que sonriera.

"No lo había pensado."

"Podemos ponerte un nombre temporal, hasta que recuerdes el tuyo. ¿Qué te parece Elizabeth o Moira?" La chica se mordió el labio una vez más, solo que era lo hizo acompañado por una sonrisa. "¿No te gustan podemos buscar otros? A ver, por ejemplo…"

"No," Merlin la miró sorprendido al notar la mano d ella sobre la suya, hasta ese momento la desconocida rubia de ojos azules no le había llegado a tocar. "me encantan, Elizabeth me gusta mucho."

El silencio se adueñó de la habitación, no había nada más que ellos en la casa o en toda la ciudad. Merlin no podía dejar de mirarla, como si de un canto de sirena se tratara. Le atraía, le obligaba a mirarla, para intentar descubrir que era aquello tan atrayente y familiar al mismo tiempo que tenía su desconocida amiga.

Le gustaba su sonrisa, ahora se daba cuenta y también sus ojos azules, casualmente del mismo color que los de Arthur, negaría decir que se había fijado en ese detalle de su amo, pero lo había hecho, cientos de veces y cuando se quedaba adormilado en la cama todavía le gustaba más.

Las manos de la chica eran pequeñas y dulces como toda ella, aunque había en su mirada una fuerza increíble que poco tenía que ver con resto de su aspecto débil y desvalido.

"Me gusta Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth entonces. Encantado yo soy Merlin." El muchacho besó su mano con toda la cortesía posible y los dos rieron. "Ahora solo nos queda averiguar quien eres y a que te dedicas. Igual eres princesa en algún reino y te están buscando desesperadamente."

"¿Cómo tu príncipe?" merlin se puso serio de repente. Había intentado sacar de su cabeza, al menos durante la noche a Arthur pues no podía hacer nada por ayudarle y eso ya le hacía sentir bastante mal. "Lo siento no pretendía…"

"No es tu culpa. Es que. Arthur… el príncipe, quiero decir, es una persona muy importante para mi. Me ha salvado la vida más veces de las que puedo recordar y pese a ser su siervo, me trata… bueno podría tratarme mejor, pero no me importa, le quiero como es. No es que le quiera como si estuvira enamorado de él, es que me gusta que sea como es, osea que…"

"Lo he entendido." Ahora fue la recién llamada Elizabeth, la que acarició su mejilla en silencio. "Ya verás como aparece pronto."

Elizabeth suspiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos, el agotamiento volvía a apoderarse de ella.

"Deberías volver a dormir. Si Gaius se entera que te he entretenido y no te he dejado dormir, me mataría." La chica asintió y se volvió a acomodar entre la ropa de la cama, Merlin le ayudó y sin saber exactamente porque, le dio un dulce beso en la frente. "Que descanses, Elizabeth."

Ella contestó con un suspiro pues ya se había quedado dormida.


	4. Chapter 4

Así pasaron dos cinco días. Arthur no aparecía por ninguna parte, no había señales de que estuviera por el reino y nadie había pedido ningún tipo de rescate por el príncipe. Parecía que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Uther casi había enloquecido al desaparecer su hijo como si nada, pero por el bien de todo el reino se mantuvo todo lo sereno que pudo.

Por su parte, Morgana estaba realmente feliz, si Arthur desaparecía para siempre, si atrapado en el cuerpo de aquella sirvienta, jamás recordaba si verdadero yo, ella podría ser reina. Al fin y al cabo, ahora era la única hija de Uther y el rey estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa porque los Pendragon siguieran gobernando.

Las cosas para el pueblo eran un poco distintas. Nadie sabía lo que había ocurrido con el príncipe, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar. Gwen recorría todos los días el castillo con la esperanza de ver a su amigo y señor aparecer en cualquier momento, pero conforme pasaban las horas y desgraciadamente los días, sus esperanzas se fueron apagando.

Pero no fue la única, Merlin, que había decidido no perder la esperanza en ningún momento, tras aquellos primeros cinco días de incertidumbre, estaba empezando a hacerse a la idea que algo horrible le había pasado a su mejor amigo. No quería decirlo en voz alta por no tentar a la suerte de que pasara realmente; pero temía pensar en la realidad que ahora parecía tan inminente.

Sin embargo, Elizabeth le hacía pensar en otras cosas. Pese a que la chica no conseguía recordar quien era, se estaba acomodando bien a su nueva vida. Nadie la había dado por desaparecida, por lo que no tenía donde ir. Tras una pequeña conversación en la que Merlin le insistió a Gaius que podía quedarse con ellos, pero sobretodo tras mostrar su mejor mirada de cachorrillo abandonado, Merlin consiguió su propósito y su amigo aceptó tener a la chica con ellos.

"Ahora tienes que colocar el laurel para dar sabor." Estaba diciéndole Merlin cuando Gaius entró en casa. "Al menos así el que la tome para el dolor de cabeza no vomitará al tomarla."

Elizabeth se echó a reír mientras Gaius la miraba desde la puerta, hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba una vocecilla tan alegre en casa, que parecía sacada de una de las viejas leyendas que se contaban en reino.

"Y ahora, lo juntamos con una pizca de albahaca, pero ten cuidado la mezcla excesiva puede no ser muy buena para el estómago del paciente."

El médico se sorprendió muy gratamente por la atención que ponía la chica en las explicaciones de Merlin y sobretodo en lo mucho que realmente había aprendido el muchacho e los años que llevaba con él. Tal vez después de todo, podía llegar a ser un buen médico.

Elizabeth se sentía cómoda allí; cuando despertó en mitad del bosque sin tener la más remota idea de quien era, se sintió desamparada. No sabía nada, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba y no sabía lo que iba a hacer con su vida. Pero Merlin había aparecido como por arte de magia y le había salvado de aquellos asaltantes de caminos y para colmo le había ofrecido quedarse en su casa.

Era un gran chico y le gustaba, sin saber si había tenido una familia alguna vez o amigos que cuidaran de ella, sentía que podía confiar en el muchacho, sus ojos no mentían y sus palabras cálidas y cariñosas eran realmente sinceras. Ahora tenía una casa, un hogar y dos personas que se preocupaban por ella. Tal vez en el futuro apareciera alguien preguntando por ella y tuviera regresar a una vida que ahora no sabía ni que existía, pero por el momento se sentía cómoda.

"¿Cómo van las cosas por Camelot?" Preguntó Merlin a Gaius, aunque el médico sabía perfectamente lo que el muchacho quería preguntarle en realidad.

"Todavía no sabemos nada, los soldados, dirigidos siempre por sir Leon, no hacen más que buscar por todos los rincones posibles, pero nada, todavía no tenemos noticias de Arthr."

"No se puede haber desvanecido como si nada, tiene que estar en alguna parte, aunque esté…" El muchacho se mordió el labio, odiándose por lo que estaba pensando, pero buena parte del pueblo ya pensaba que Arthur jamás regresaría.

Sin decir nada y con la mirada clavada en el suelo, se encerró en el que hasta hacía pocos días había sido su cuarto. Se sentó en la cama y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, como si alguien pudiera verle.

Creía que todo lo que vivido en aquellos últimos años, le había hecho una persona fuerte y segura de si misma. Pero las lágrimas se apoderaron en seguida de él y arrasaron sus ojos.

La sola idea de haber perdido a su mejor amigo, sin haber tenido tan sólo la posibilidad de despedirse de él. Se había marchado y lo más probable era que estuviera ya muerto. había jurado ayudar a Arthur, salvarle siempre que estuviera en peligro. Pero no había sido más que una estúpida cacería y a su amigo le encantaba ir a cazar en solitario.

"Siento mucho lo del príncipe." Merlin levantó la mirada, Elizabeth estaba delante de él, mirándole con la más tierna de las miradas en sus ojos. "Gaius me ha dicho que es alguien muy importante para ti."

Merlin asintió, incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra.

"Estoy segura que lo recuperarás."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Dijo el muchacho entre sollozos.

Elizabeth acarició su rostro enrojecido por las lágrimas derramadas.

"Porque cuando queremos a alguien y lo está pansando mal por nosotros, jamás le dejamos tirado. De alguna manera, Arthur sabe que estás pensando en él y esté donde esté y por mucho que se encuentre en problemas, volverá a tu lado."

"¿Tienes poderes? ¿Eres bruja?"

Elizabeth se echó a reír y sus ojos se iluminaron como dos enormes lunas azules y brillantes en su rostro níveo.

"No es necesario. ¿Tu no lo has notado?"

"¿El qué?"

Elizabeth tomó sus manos y las apretó con fuerza.

"No soy bruja, no tengo ningún poder, ni siquiera se quien soy, pero se que los seres queridos no nos dejan y si Arthur siente por ti lo mismo que tu sientes por él, te aseguro que volverá, jamás dejará de luchar hasta encontrarte."

Merlin estaba confuso sobre sus sentimientos por Arthur, era su mejor amigo, eso era lo único que jamás había dudado sobre el príncipe, pero había algo más, lo sentía, lo notaba cuando estaban juntos. Había un sentimiento mucho más profundo, para el que no había encontrado nombre o tal vez, no había querido verlo.

"No te preocupes, Arthur volverá."

"¿Quién eres? No pareces como las demás chicas que he conocido, eres… especial, diferente."

"Ojalá lo supiera y te lo pudiera decir. Pero tengo ningún recuerdo anterior a que me encontraras en el bosque. Ni siquiera se porque te he dicho que no soy bruja. Puedo ser cualquier cosa, porque en realidad no soy nada."

No supo porque lo hizo, pero algo en su interior le dijo que era lo correcto, sintió la necesidad de acogerla entre sus brazos, rodearla como si eso pudiera protegerla de cualquier mal y la miró a los ojos.

Aquellos ojos eran un océano en calma entre la tempestad que se estaba fraguando en resto del reino. Merlin podía sentir su tranquilidad, pese al total desconocimiento de quien era. Había tanto escondido tras aquella mirada limpia, tantos secretos más allá de las manos que se habían posado sobre su espalda, pero si había una sola cosa que mostraba la mayor de las purezas, eran aquellos labios entreabiertos, que no pudo evitar besar.

No tenía mucha experiencia con las mujeres, en realidad tan sólo había besado a una chica en toda su vida, pero aquello pareció fácil, natural, sencillo. Elizabeth le devolvió el beso, apretando su cuerpo contra Merlin. El muchacho sintió sus senos apretados contra él, como jamás había sentido nada parecido.

Merlin se deslizó hacia atrás llevando consigo a Elizabeth, toda la vida preguntándose como sería ese momento, que hacer cuando se sintiera preparado para hacer el amor con alguien y ahora lo veía tan sencillo que no dudó.

Los dos quedaron tumbados en la cama, los dos necesitaban a alguien, el calor de otra persona, el cariño y el amor que tan sólo alguien que realmente les quisiera podía darles. Merlin volvió a besarla, más apasionadamente esta vez, pero las manos de Elizabeth sobre su pecho le hicieron detenerse.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿va todo bien?"

"¿De verdad quiernes hacer esto conmigo? No sabes quien soy."

"No me importa. Se que hay algo… siento que algo nos une, algo que no puedo explicar pero es muy fuerte."

Elizabeth sonrió, mientras se retiraba un mechón de pelo de la cara.

"¿Lo ves? No hace falta ser brujo para notar esas cosas." Merlin se ruborizó como nunca lo había hecho, si la chica supiera quien era realmente él, tal vez no diría lo mismo. "¿Qué pasa? De repente te has puesto rojo." Se sentó sobre él y comenzó a desabrocharse el vestido. "No se si he hecho esto alguna vez o si eres el primer chico con el que estoy, pero me siento tan cómoda contigo, como si te conociera de siempre. Es fácil."

Si, era cierto, había algo que Merlin podía notar, una unión como nunca antes había sentido con otra persona, parecía que hubieran estado predestinados a hacer eso. Se levantó y le besó otra vez, ahora los dos estaban convencidos, los dos querían hacerlo, deseaban entregarse al otro. Aunque apenas se conocían, había algo más allá de sus cuerpos, de sus mentes, incluso de sus almas, algo que les unía más que años de amistad o amor.

Pronto, los dos estuvieron desnudos, mirándose un momento antes de dar el gran paso. Elizabeth acarició el pecho del joven brujo y Merlin enredó sus dedos entre su cabello. Los dos respiraban agitadamente, nerviosos, sabiendo que sus vidas estaban a punto de cambiar. Finalmente, Merlin se apoderó de los labios de Elizabeth, mientras la tumbó lentamente en la cama e hizo lo mismo sobre ella. La escuchó suspirar y gemir, era el momento, su momento, aunque el mundo se derrumbara fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes, ese era su momento, porque Elizabeth lo había dicho, todo se arreglaría y Arthur volvería con él, de eso estaba completamente seguro.


	5. Chapter 5

Las primeras luces del día entraron por la ventana y despertaron a Merlin. Abrió los ojos y comprobó que no se trataba de un sueño, Elizabeth seguía estando allí, apoyada sobre él, desnuda, notaba sus pechos contra su piel y su cabello haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz; pero estaba allí, habían pasado la noche juntos, habían hecho el amor y se habían quedado dormidos en brazos del otro.

La miró más detenidamente, había algo tan familiar en ella, pero todavía no había conseguido averiguar lo que era. Conocía el aroma de su piel y de su cabello; en el fondo de su mente conocía la tersura de su piel y ese color azul de sus ojos. Todo era conocido para Merlin, pero estaba seguro que no había visto anteriormente a la chica.

"Merlin es hora de levantar."

Antes de que el muchacho pudiera reaccionar, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Gaius apareció allí, mirando a los dos jóvenes, que al menos, para suerte de Merlin, todavía estaban cubiertos por la sábana.

El médico se quedó parado, la boca abierta y las manos en el marco de la puerta para no caerse. Elizabeth seguía durmiendo, su pequeño cuerpo apoyado en Merlin y el mago, con su rostro totalmente enrojecido, con ganas de esconderse debajo del colchón.

"Decía que es hora de levantar." Gaius se dio la vuelta, sin decir más y los dejó solos.

Merlin se cubrió el rostro con una mano, intentando no moverse demasiado para no sobresaltar a Elizabeth, pero la chica comenzó a removerse y suspirar. El muchacho la miró y sonrió porque le recordaba a uno de esos gatos que merodeaban por la ciudad, estirándose lentamente al despertarse. Bostezó y se frotó los ojos.

Un rayó de sol llegó directamente hasta sus ojos y le obligó a moverse. Protestó y se removió y finalmente se vio obligaba a abrir los ojos.

"Buenos días." Dijo a Merlin, pero el muchacho no le contestó. "¿Va todo bien? ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Gaius acaba de entrar."

Elizabeth palideció de repente y se levantó, pero al darse cuenta que estaba desnuda, se cubrió con la manta, pero entonces descubrió que Merlin estaba desnudo, se volvió a tumbar y se cubrió con toda la manta.

"Gaius me va a echar de su casa. Acabo de llegar a su casa y me encuentra aquí, contigo, como si fuera una… una cualquiera."

Merlin le besó.

"No digas eso, no eres una cualquiera y tampoco me obligaste a hacer nada, porque cuado… bueno cuando hicimos… ya sabes, no tuviste que forzarme a hacer nada." Los dos se miraron ruborizados, habían sido las horas más increíbles de sus vidas, aunque en el caso de Elizabeth no era decir mucho. "Será mejor que nos vistamos y salgamos."

"Merlin…"

"No pasa nada, supongo que Giaus sabía que este momento llegaría, lo que pasa es que nunca había pensado…" para evitar que siguiera hablando, Elizabeth le besó en los labios. "Mejor salimos a ver como se comporta Gaius."

Se vistieron rápidamente y salieron de la habitación. Gaius ya había preparado el desayuno para los tres y estaba sentado esperándoles.

"¿habéis dormido bien? Ha sido una noche muy fría."

Los chicos se miraron, aquello no era propio de Gaius, pero tampoco lo era encontrar a Merlin con una chica en la cama. "Si, muy bien. ¿Qué hay hoy para desayunar?"

"Lo mismo de todos los días, leche y un poco de pan."

El médico empezó a comer tranquilamente, Merlin lo miró un momento, pero lo cierto era que estaba muerto de hambre, también comió. Pero Elizabeth no lo hizo, miró a los dos hombres, ¿realmente iban a pasar del tema sin hablarlo? Pero ninguno parecía tener mucha intención de decir absolutamente nada. Así que empezó a comer.

Media hora más tarde, todos habían terminado y la mesa estaba recogida. Merlin dijo que tenía que ir al castillo para averiguar si tenían noticia de Arthur y Elizabeth se ofreció para acompañarle. No quería quedarse a solas con Gaius y saber que le iba a preguntar sobre la noche anterior.

Al salir de casa, Merlin se echó a reír.

"Creo que Gaius pensaba que nunca me vería con una chica."

"¿Habías estado antes con una chica?" El rubor en las mejillas de Merlin le dio la respuesta. "Para mi… no se si era la primera aunque que hacía algo así, aunque me sentí como si fuera la primera vez que estaba con un chico."

"¿Quieres decir que has estado con alguna chica?"

Elizabeth bajó la mirada. Deseaba tanto poder contestar a esa pregunta o a todo lo que tuviera que ver con su vida. Pero no había vida o al menos no la recordaba antes de la aparición de Merlin. Habían llegado a la conclusión de que los hombres que la habían asaltado, habían hecho que se golpeara la cabeza.

"No pasa nada, seguro que con el tiempo terminas por acordarte."

"Ahora vamos al castillo, seguro que ya tienen noticias de Arthur o tal vez ha vuelto por si mismo y puedo volver al trabajo. Hablaré con Gwen, seguro que tiene un sitio para que puedas trabajar tu también allí, siempre hay hueco para una nueva sirvienta."

Elizabeth se detuvo y estiró la mano para detener también a Merlin, aunque fuera en mitad de la calle.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi? No se mucho sobre esto, ni sobre nada, pero de alguna forma se que algunos hombres dejan tiradas a las chicas después de… de lo de anoche, pero yo lo hice porque me gustas." Estaba tan colorada, que parecía a punto de estallar. "¿Yo te gusto?"

Merlin desanduvo los pasos dados y sostuvo a Elizabeth entre sus brazos, mirándola a los ojos.

"No creas que acabo en la cama con todas las chicas que conozco, en realidad… tu has sido la primera y ha sido lo más hermoso que he hecho en toda mi vida. He sentido que éramos realmente especiales, como si te conociera de siempre, como si supiera lo que estabas pensando."

"A mi me ha pasado lo mismo. Te miraba a los ojos y veía… no eres como los demás chicos Merlin, bueno al menos no creo."

"Tu si que no eres como las demás chicas. En la ciudad las chicas creen que no soy más que un bicho raro, sólo tienen ojos para Arthur, como todo el mundo supongo."

Suspiró, era la primera vez que era tan sincero con alguien… si no pensaba en Arthur, que pese a ser su señor, siempre habían sido completamente sinceros con el otro; incluso Arthur lo había sido con él, hablándole de su padre, de los miedos de ser el futuro rey, de querer casarse por amor, de mil cosas que nadie más le había contado nunca.

Elizabeth se agarró a su brazo y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro del joven brujo, como si de una pareja normal y corriente se tratara. Merlin rodeó sin cintura y de nuevo, volvió a embriagarse con el aroma de su cabello. Seguía siendo conocido, pero no había forma de saber porque.

Caminaron tranquilamente de nuevo hacia el castillo, pero las malas noticias, Arthur seguía desaparecido y después de todo el tiempo que había pasado, las posibilidades de encontrarlo con vida, eran demasiado pequeñas para tenerlas en cuenta.

Se declaró el luto en le reino, las banderas se bajaron y las fiestas para los siguientes meses fueron anuladas y Uther, destrozado por la casi segura muerte de su hijo dejó en manos de su consejo el control del reino.

La gente comenzó a llorar, el reino se había quedado sin heredero y los enemigos de Uther no tardarían en intentar atacarlo y conquistarlo. El miedo se adentró en todos sus corazones.

Merlin se dirigió hacia los aposentos de Arthur. "No puede ser, no puede ser." Repetía sin parar. Abrió la puerta de golpe, con la baja esperanza de encontrarlo allí, cambiándose de ropa, protestando por lo incómoda que era la armadura o el calor que hacía.

"Merlin." Elizabeth intentó detenerle, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Pero el cuarto estaba vacío igual que los tres días anteriores, frío, silencioso y muerto. Sintió que se le doblaban las piernas, se apoyó en la pared y respiró profundamente para no quedarse sin aire.

"Merlin, lo siento mucho."

"No está aquí. Arthur no está." Le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

dio unos pasos hasta la cama y se dejó caer en ella, ahora no había nadie que pudiera decir que era un bajo por sentarse y no estar trabajando; porque Arthur no estaba allí, no estaba en todo el reino, porque lo más probable era que estuviera muerto.

"Al menos tengo que encontrar su cuerpo. Si realmente está muerto, tengo que encontrarle, debe tener el funeral que se merece y si todavía está con vida… tal vez está herido y no puede volver. Solo han pasado tres días."

"Merlin." Elizabeth se arrodilló frente al brujo y le acarició la mejilla. "Se lo que sientes. Bueno no lo se, porque nunca he perdido a nadie o por lo menos no me acuerdo. Pero tu lo has dicho, han pasado tres días."

"Eso no es nada para Arthur, ha pasado por cosas peores, lo se porque estaba con él, le he cuidado y siempre ha salido adelante." Los ojos se le rasgaron por las lágrimas y sin poder evitarlo y sin importar si alguien le veía, se tumbó en la cama de su amigo. se abrazó a la almohada y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Elizabeth no dijo nada, no había mucho que pudiera decir, aunque sentía el corazón igual de roto que él. Por eso se recostó en la cama junto a él y rodeó su cuerpo entre sus brazos. Le acarició el cabello y la mejilla y le dio pequeños besos en el rostro y el cuello.

"Arthur no puede morir." Dijo en voz baja y entre sollozos el brujo. "Arthur no puede morir."

"Lo siento, Merlin, mi amor lo siento."

De repente Merlin lo sintió, el mismo aroma, el dulce aroma de Elizabeth, solo que ahora provenía de la cama, de los cojines, de las mantas, toda la cama estaba impregnada. Levantó la cabeza respirando con dificultad y se volvió hacia la chica.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Ese olor… tu olor."

"¿Mi olor? ¿Crees que huelo?"

"No, no… es tu aroma natural, estaba seguro que lo conocía, pero sabía de donde y de repente… toda la cama huele a ti; la cama de Arthur."

"Dios mío, ¿estás diciendo que me he acostado con Arthur?"

Merlin negó con la cabeza, no podía ser que toda la cama oliera a la chica. No tenía sentido. Se levantó y fue al armario del príncipe, lo abrió de golpe y comenzó a oler la ropa de su amigo. toda olía exactamente igual.

"No puede ser."

"¿Qué pasa Merlin?" El muchacho se dio la vuelta, con una de las camisas de su amigo en la mano. "¿Merlin?"

"Creo… no se como, no tengo una explicación; pero…"

"¡Merlin!"

"Creo que tu eres Arthur."


End file.
